A GRITOS DE ESPERANZA
by Tsubaza Winner
Summary: PARA TI OROCHAN nn separados por el silencio...dos corazones deben encontrar una salida a tanto sufrimiento y soledad...(para saber deben leer..)...REVIEWS ONEGAI!


A GRITOS DE ESPERANZA  
  
Por: Alex Ubago y Tsubaza Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: ok ok... escuchen o lean.6__6 no me importa.solo  
Solo quiero que sepan que Bey blade no me pertenece ^_________^... de  
ninguna forma... tampoco los personajes de este song fic...ni la canción de  
Alex...o______o ok... ya me deprimí..nada es mío..solo las tontas  
situaciones que aquí aparecen... ¡o¡.....  
  
Este...creo q es completa y absolutamente dedicado para  
Oro-san... Orito...este es para ti...se que te gusta esta pareja y a mi me  
encanta esta canción así que disfrútalo...n____n  
Oki..no diré nada mas...los dejo con el fic..y recuerden  
Negrita: estrofas de la canción (no me digas u.uU..jamás lo  
sospecharían)  
Lo que no lo esta es solo narración o acciones y lo de CURSIVA son los  
diálogos de Kai o los de Takao en cierto momento..solo espero no se  
confundan mucho......n_n..eso es todo....  
Habrá un +~°~++~°~++~°~+ cuando cambie de perspectiva...NO LO OLVIDEEEENN  
si no, no entenderán nada...XD  
  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
  
A pesar de que la luna no brille mañana  
Me dará igual pues sólo verte reír   
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma...   
Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
  
o algún gesto más frío se clava   
en mi pecho, daga del desconcierto,  
  
pero amor, ahí está la magia.   
  
Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejo Japón, su vida luego del  
campeonato fue bastante agradable, tranquila... se refugió en la abadía  
para olvidar lo vivido...para aplacar el dolor... despejar su mente...  
quien sabe... solo importa que ya ha vuelto a la realidad y que regresaría  
seguro a ese lugar... y que por mas que corrió... por mas que intento  
olvidar... incluso dejar de lado su pasión...el bey blade.,.. no pudo  
alejar a ese chico de su mente... imposible olvidar sus ojos...sus risas...  
pero lo que mas le costo asumir...fue el haber rechazado el amor y huir  
para dejarlo ir..... o quizás...lo mas duro fue... darse cuenta del  
error...demasiado tarde...  
  
Tres años parecen ser mucho tiempo en la vida de un hombre...pero para un  
corazón que ama... es una eternidad... ahora lo sabía...hirió al niño que  
mas amó en su vida...solo por miedo... la confesión le tomo por  
sorpresa...se vio a si mismo confundido y no pudo mas que huir para poner  
sus pensamientos en orden...lo rechazó sin quererlo de esa manera... corrió  
rápido al aeropuerto sin dar explicaciones,...el tiempo avanza y esta  
vez... el va en su contra...  
Miró por la ventanilla del avión...la noche había caído ya.. cubriendo toda  
la superficie con su oscuro manto de tinieblas... la luna parecía  
llorar...estaba opaca..no brillaba...al menos no como él la  
recordaba...quizás presentía que algo andaba mal...quizás.... de alguna  
manera simbolizaba su corazón... frío..y sin brillo...por que... aunque el  
quisiera verle sonreír y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que si...lo  
amaba... solo provoco llanto innecesario y sus miradas frías y el NO  
rotundo que desvaneció sus esperanzas de vivir, no solo dañaban al pequeño  
campeón...a el también....poco a poco el cansancio fue venciendo a su  
cuerpo hasta que terminó adormilado en su asiento...."Ta....Takao...." fue  
lo único que salió de sus labios en todo el trayecto... su alma  
aprovechando la inconciencia de su mente quiso gritar la verdad aunque solo  
fuera un murmullo para los demás...solo....  
  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
  
Al mismo tiempo un chico solitario miró soñador por la ventana de su  
habitación... no podía dormir...algo le decía que pasaría algo muy  
especial... pero el se negaba de alguna forma a creerlo del todo...el reloj  
avanzaba y su mente divagaba en recuerdos... felices y tristes...de risas y  
llanto...de pronto fijó su vista en un porta retratos que estaba  
especialmente ubicado sobre su escritorio...para así poder observarlo desde  
cualquier ángulo de la recamara...."Kai..." el murmullo salió de entre sus  
labios al momento preciso de recordar su partida...lágrimas rebeldes  
salieron de profundas orbes tan azules como el profundo mar...era doloroso  
recordarlo...pero no quería olvidarlo... solo por que era el...quien lo  
hacia sentir...eran sus silencios quienes lo motivaban a gritar... eran sus  
miradas quienes lo obligaban a abrir los ojos...era su presencia quien le  
exigía no rendirse... pero en su ausencia... creía todo perdido...y sin su  
recuerdo...de seguro moriría...lloró hasta que desvaneció todas sus fuerzas  
y callo en el letargo del silencio... esa noche soñó con la razón de sus  
deseos...  
"Kai....no te vayas...yo...yo te amo..."-el poseedor del poderoso Dragón  
ahora estaba devastado...su vida se iba...vio con tristeza el resultado de  
tan tonta acción....  
-Ta.....no...- nada mas...solo eso...siquiera fue capaz de pronunciar su  
nombre...fue un imbecil al creer que lo amaría... como pudo ser tan  
tonto...de pronto todo pensamiento fue cortado por una visión que nublo su  
vista con lágrimas...  
Kai corría...corría hacia él gritando su nombre..."Takao...Takao  
Ayúdame...no es lo que tu cre..." el horror creció en sus ojos y en su alma  
al ver como nacían con furia desde el suelo espinas que aprisionaban al ser  
frente a el, la heridas no tardaron en sangrar...ahora con sus ropas  
rasgadas se convertía en un prisionero de sus acciones.....ahora estaba  
herido...no podía hablar... estaba inconsciente, por lo demás el tampoco  
podía ayudarlo por mas que quisiera, ya que sus pies eran atraídos hacia el  
suelo...se hundía en oscuridad... la neblina comenzaba a dominar el  
lugar...hasta que sin previo aviso una paloma blanca rompió ese  
espacio...el miedo se quebró como una frágil pieza de cristal... sus pies  
fueron liberados y junto con la llegada de otra paloma las temidas espinas  
liberaron el cuerpo del ya conciente ruso-nipones... Takao corrió hacia el  
y le abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana...no importaba que pasara el ya no  
permitiría que se alejase de su lado........ nunca....para su sorpresa el  
gesto fue completa y totalmente correspondido... si miraron con ternura...  
una tercera paloma llego hasta esa cúpula negra que los alejaba de la  
realidad...trayendo consigo luz...y nada mas...fuera el miedo...fuera la  
culpa...ya nada de eso contaba...estaban juntos...ya no volverían a  
perderse del camino....  
Sin aviso, el dueño del fénix tomó al campeón del rostro y lo beso  
tiernamente en los labios diciendo..."tu eres mi luz..no te dejare ir nunca  
mas...no me alejes de ti...yo...te amo.... "  
--Kai...yo...tam...-  
Riiiiiiiiing!!!!!! RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!! (n/a: no odian que pase  
eso? n__nU)  
  
Ahora que te veo niño ya te echo de menos,   
no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos.   
Querría por esto...   
Que si preguntan por mi  
  
no les digas dónde fui,   
que tu alma sea fuerte y  
cuando mires hacia el frente   
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.   
  
Abrió los ojos con suma pereza... que fue eso?... que quería decirle...?..  
se sentó en la cama y miro hacía el escritorio...se encontró una vez mas  
frente a frente con el porta retratos... en este una fotografía de Kai y  
Takao en el centro y un poco mas atrás los demás muchachos... por eso la  
había guardado...por que parecía que ellos dos eran el centro del mundo...  
Miró una vez mas por esa ventana que tantas veces había recibido sus  
plegarias para el viento... un avión se cruzo frente a su vista....  
entonces un presentimiento se apodero de su corazón... tendría algo que ver  
con su sueño?... se quedo pensativo un momento...entonces una sonrisa curso  
sus labios como nunca antes lo hacía, era sincera... entonces echó a correr  
con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lugar indicado...... mientras una paloma  
blanca se posaba en el borde de su ventana....  
  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
  
El viaje había sido sumamente cansador...estaba abatido...mientras dormía  
tuvo un sueño sumamente raro...estaba en un lugar oscuro...no veía nada,  
entonces vió como Takao era atrapado con unas espinas y el no podía  
moverse...palomas...y luego se encontraba abrasándolo...extraño... pensó  
que quizás tantas ganas de verlo estaba afectando ya su mente.... pero toda  
duda fue disipada cuando se dirigió hasta el pasillo para salir por fin de  
ese lugar... tomó su maleta y se fue hasta la salida principal... se  
detuvo... un sueño? Un espejismo'...no .... era real...esta vez era de  
verdad.... Takao se encontraba mirándolo fijamente...había crecido  
bastante...lo único que no había cambiado en el era su típica gorra...ya  
que hasta su cabello ahora era mas largo...se veía hermoso... no dijeron  
nada por bastante tiempo...simplemente se miraron intensamente...  
"Takao...yo...."....  
-"no sabes cuanto deseaba que dijeras mi nombre...."  
Embozaron una sonrisa con todo el amor que podían poner en ellas....  
solamente para el que tenían al frente....entonces Kai soltando la valija  
abrió sus brazos y Takao fue  
recibido con total aceptación para unirse en un abraso sin tiempo....la  
gente iba y venía a su alrededor.... nada importaba.....no mas...después de  
tantos años de silencio, ahora estaban juntos...así nada mas...parecía que  
su separación hubiera sido solamente un simple capricho del destino...  
-" no sabes cuanto te eche de menos..."-  
No pudo esperar mas que una sincera sonrisa de parte del campeón...sin  
embargo de pronto toda esa felicidad se vio nublada al recordar la razón de  
haber tenido que separarse en primer lugar...  
-"Takao...lo siento..."- el otro chico se sorprendió un poco...nunca Kai le  
había pedido perdón a nadie...-" fue mi culpa...es....es que tuve miedo...  
y te abandoné... te hice sufrir en vano...no me di cuenta que te  
amaba...y... yo...-"  
-"No...ya no importa...Kai...-" le dijo el chico peliazul callándolo con un  
dedo sobre su boca...-" Sabes Kai?...no me imagino sin ti... todo este  
tiempo me encerré en mi mismo...observando tu fotografía y recordando tu  
rostro...tus regaños... el daño que me hiciste ese día...fue hace mucho...y  
ya lo has remediado...has vuelto...y lo mejor es que has vuelto por  
mi....ahora que te veo de cerca...me doy cuenta de todo lo que te e  
extrañado...."-  
  
-"Takao..."-... lo miró con dulzura y puso su mano en su  
rostro...acariciando su mejilla...-"Como se que ya me has perdonado...te  
pido que no le digas a nadie que volví...por el momento...no quiero estar  
con nadie mas que contigo....y...también...que tratemos juntos de borrar el  
abandono...se que tu alma es fuerte Takao...y que podremos olvidar todo lo  
que no te di...poder remediarlo...."-  
  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
  
Y si preguntan por ti,  
  
sólo diré que te vi   
en mis sueños una noche  
  
y sólo sueño desde entonces   
para verte cada día junto a mi.   
Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte  
  
y que me cuentes,   
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
  
a tu lado, mi vida...   
Ojalá que nuestros ojos sí brillen mañana,   
que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
a gritos de esperanza.   
  
"lo prometo Kai...no lo diré...solo diré que te he visto en mis sueños, tal  
como lo hice durante estos tres años..."- salieron juntos del aeropuerto...  
estaban ansiosos...tenían tantas cosas que decirse...habían hecho tantas  
cosas... tenía muchos temas de conversación....lo suficiente para ponerse  
al tanto en unas cuantas noches... tenían tanto por delante...toda una vida  
juntos.....tenían ahora mucho tiempo para amarse... les era imposible dejar  
de mirarse un solo instante..habían cambiado tanto... física y mentalmente  
habían crecido con todo lo que les tocó vivir...llegaron hasta un mirador  
cercano...allí se tomaron de la mano y miraron juntos abrasados el  
atardecer....la noche cayó y Takao recordó la noche anterior... -"Kai...la  
luna...hoy esta diferente a como la vi ayer..."-  
-"si Takao...es cierto...es diferente...ahora brilla con mucha  
intensidad.....(pensando)# eso es por que ahora mi corazón no esta  
sumergido en la soledad...te tengo a mi lado y ya no temo  
mas...."ven...vamos ya...."-  
así se fueron de ese lugar...el frío comenzaba a hacerse  
presente..."Uff...buuur... que frío..."... Takao solo traía una camiseta,  
entonces Kai se detuvo y sacándose la bufanda que siempre traía al cuello  
abrigo a su chico... llegaron a casa del moreno y con un fuerte abrazo se  
besaron por primera vez.... fue un beso tierno y ávido a la vez...  
entregando por medio de el todo lo que guardaron durante el tiempo de  
separación...ahora si.. estaba todo consumado... su inocencia no les  
permitió guardar rencor...nunca...  
  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
+~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~++~°~+  
  
Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,   
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego  
  
ni un solo momento.   
Se esfuma el miedo.   
Y si preguntan por mi  
  
no les digas donde fui,   
que tu alma sea fuerte  
y cuando mires hacia el frente   
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.   
Entraron con sigilo a la casa...el anciano ya estaba durmiendo...aunque se  
propuso esperar a su nieto el cansancio le ganó la partida...entraron a la  
habitación del moreno y volvieron a besarse...esta vez con mas pasión y  
desenfreno, ya era muy tarde...o muy temprano?...las 3:30 A.M.... el  
cansancio se notaba en sus rostros.....agotados..... decidieron ir a la  
cama.... un último beso antes de dormir....Takao se quedó dormido  
profundamente...Kai miró la fotografía sobre el mueble, sonrió para si  
pensando.."Takao... prometo que voy a amarte para siempre, dejaré mi  
egoísmo y mi orgullo de lado...por ti"......se deleitó con la hermosura de  
que yacía a su lado.... y acercándose a el lo envolvió en sus fuertes  
brazos y espero permanecer así hasta el amanecer...  
  
Que tu luz brille por siempre  
  
porque tu te lo mereces   
y perdona si algún día pretendí  
  
que no fueras tu mismo.   
Y si preguntan por ti  
  
sólo diré que te vi en mis sueños una noche   
y sólo sueño desde entonces  
  
para verte cada día junto a mi.   
Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte  
  
y que me cuentes,   
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
  
a tu lado, mi vida...a tu lado...  
  
A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba en lo mas alto, y la cortina dejó  
escabullirse rebeldes rayos de luz que terminaron de despertar a la feliz  
pareja.... que el día anterior se reunió con inocencia y amor puro...  
El chico blanco entre abrió sus ojos esperando acostumbrarse a la luz que  
caía sobre sus ojos...deslizó su brazo hacia un lado de la cama y se asustó  
al no encontrar a nadie allí... se vistió y bajó rápidamente las escaleras  
en una carrera algo atolondrada... en un mal movimiento resbaló y calló  
sentado por toda las escalera...  
-"estas bien?.."- esa voz...fijó su vista en el chico frente a sus ojos y  
sonrió apenado... armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua...se recrimino a  
si mismo por ello...  
-"si...no te preocupes..."-  
-"bien...quieres comer algo?...estamos preparando la comida...es muy tarde  
sabes?"-  
  
-VAYA QUE ES UN CHICO PEREZOSO EH TYSON?..-grito el anciano desde la  
cocina...al parecer no se había molestado por su presencia....al  
contrario....parecía de muy buen humor...se levantó del suelo con ayuda de  
su nuevo novio y fueron a comer....  
observó en silencio todo lo que en esa casa ocurría...rió feliz al ver como  
Takao y su abuelo se peleaban el ultimo trozo de carne, siguió animoso la  
agradable conversación de la que le hacían participe...y así siguió por  
mucho tiempo....  
  
Cuatro años han pasado... en total siete años de historia, y aún tienen  
tiempo para seguir así por mucho tiempo mas...  
  
Hoy solo risas inundan sus vidas...pero pudo haber sido mucho antes...si  
hubieran escuchado sus corazones y no hubieran dejado espacio para tontos  
temores.....  
  
+~°~+ OWARI +~°~+  
  
_OU....bien...mal final....muuuy mal final....lo se...pero...me nuble, no  
sabía como terminarlo....no podía dejarlo inconcluso...o si?^gomen  
ne....u_u  
Bueno...acepto criticas , reclamos, tomatasos, lo que sea que quieran  
enviarme para no volver a hacer cosas tan horribles como ese desenlace a  
Tsubaza_winner@hotmail.com. Nuestras operadoras lo estarán esperando.. 


End file.
